Adieu
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Comme chaque jour, le journal apporte son lot de bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles. Pour Hermione, aujourd'hui, c'en est une mauvaise. Severus Rogue est mort. Pourquoi se sent elle à ce point touchée par sa disparition ?


Elle avait appris sa mort dans les journaux. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi touchée à la lecture de l'annonce. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour tragique mais mémorable : la bataille de Poudlard. Quand Harry, Ron et elle l'avait laissé, là, sur ce sol froid et sale, il était mourant. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur la confusion de sentiments qui l'avait saisie à ce moment là. La guerre faisait rage autour d'eux et Voldemort était encore une menace à éliminer. Puis une fois l'ennemi vaincu, il fallut tout reconstruire, poursuivre les Mangemorts en fuite, enterrer et pleurer les morts. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps ni même l'esprit de penser à cet homme qui n'avait été qu'un professeur sévère puis un ennemi pour elle. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle avait finalement appris qu'il avait survécu, que son procès avait eu lieu. Elle l'avait suivi de loin, par l'intermédiaire d'Harry. Sa situation était compliquée, ambiguë. Il a été puni, plus pour éviter un scandale aux yeux du monde sorcier que pour la réalité de ses actes. Harry avait plaidé en sa faveur bien que Severus Rogue continuait de le détester. Quelques années plus tard, il était libre et devait probablement essayer de retrouver une vie normale… Hermione n'y avait plus pensé.

Mais aujourd'hui ce journal lui annonçait qu'il était mort. Et ça la touchait. Elle se revoyait, il n'y a pas si longtemps lui semblait-elle, dans une salle de classe poussiéreuse et mal éclairée, l'air humide des vapeurs de potions, des odeurs fortes venant lui piquer les narines. Soudainement, elle était une petite fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, craintive face à ce professeur imposant et sombre, mais avide de savoir et de connaissances. Elle revoyait toutes ces images défiler devant ces yeux, tous ces points retirés, ces mots durs et cruels, son regard froid. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer qu'il cachait derrière cette façade tant de secrets. Oh, qu'il fût du côté du mal, ça elle s'en doutait dès sa première année bien qu'elle ne réalisait pas pleinement ce qu'était un Mangemort. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que le Mal était capable d'aimer d'un amour si fort, si brut, au point de sacrifier sa vie pour se faire pardonner ses erreurs, se faire pardonner d'une femme morte. Il avait sacrifié sa vie, n'étant plus qu'un agent de Voldemort puis de Dumbledore sans que personne ne sache de quel côté il était. Un statut dangereux, un pari.

Des années après, Hermione pouvait se laisser aller à ressentir ces sentiments qui l'avaient traversée quand elle l'avait crû mourir lors de la Bataille de Poudlard : Pitié, compassion, honte, tristesse. Puis enfin, la culpabilité de n'être pas allé le voir quand il est sorti d'Azkaban pour le remercier de les avoir protégés durant leur scolarité, elle et ses amis, d'avoir tout donné pour aider à vaincre Voldemort et la guerre…

Alors Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil et fixa la photo qui accompagnait l'annonce. Elle représentait un grand homme au teint pâle, aux cheveux sombres, aux yeux durs et inexpressifs. Ce cliché avait été pris avant la guerre, lorsque Dumbledore était encore vivant. C'était au bal de Noël lors de sa quatrième année. Le journaliste qui avait écrit l'article ne devait pas avoir trouvé de photo plus récente et plus flatteuse. La jeune femme ressentait un grand vide dans le cœur. C'était stupide, elle ne l'avait jamais revu, il n'était rien pour elle. Mais le temps, les années avaient passé. Severus Rogue n'avait pas été tué pendant la guerre. C'était la maladie qui l'avait emporté. Une redoutable maladie… Hermione regarda encore le portrait et le fixa tant qu'une larme roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le papier. Une unique larme pour un homme unique. Il n'aurait probablement pas aimé ce débordement de sentiments. Alors Hermione essuya rapidement cette larme et murmura à l'adresse de la photo un « Merci Professeur ». Puis elle posa le journal sur la table se leva et mis sa cape. Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette et se rendit chez Harry. Elle avait besoin de parler, de discuter de ce vide qu'elle ressentait , de parler de cet homme à quelqu'un qui devait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître, savoir qui était Finalement Severus Rogue une fois le masque tombé.


End file.
